


New Beginning

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: Scarlet is back from the dead.  How will the guys react.  Sequel to A Powerful Force





	1. Chapter 1

She woke up with a gasp. Looking around she was in a field in the middle of nowhere. She shook her head. How long had it been? Where was Dean? She stood up and brushed the grass from her pants. Looking down at her arm she noticed the mark was gone. She rubbed the bare spot and shook her head. Had she died? She had to get to the bunker. Had to find the boys.

*Dean’s POV*

Scarlet had been gone for months now. Darkness had been released. He sighed as he stood from the table and walked away. Sam looked up concerned, “Dean? You ok?” 

Dean shrugged, “Who’s to say what ok is Sammy. I’m alive.” 

Sam stood, “Dean it’s not your fault.”

Dean held up his hand, “Don’t Sammy. It is my fault. I stabbed her remember.” 

Sam sighed, “It was an accident. You have to let it go or it’s going to eat you alive.” Dean sighed, “Maybe it already has.”

She walked a ways before finding a store. She walked in, “Can I use your phone. I’m lost.” The teenager behind the counter smiled, “Sure thing, but um make it quick. I’m not really supposed to let you use it.” 

She smiled, “Thanks.” She picked up the phone and dialed his number. She froze when she heard his voice, “Hello?” She sighed, “Dean I’m lost. I don’t know where I am.” The kid behind the counter chimed in, “You’re in Montana.”

She smiled, “Thank you.”

Dean sighed, “Who’s this?” 

She pinched the bridge of her nose, “It’s Scarlet. Dean, I really need help.” Dean furrowed his brows, “Look I don’t know who you are. Or how you got this number, but you’re not funny.” 

She heard the click as he hung up. She sighed and handed the boy the phone back, “Thanks anyway.” She sighed as she walked out of the store. She had to get back to him some how. 

She headed for the road. She sent up a silent prayer, not expecting anything. Then she slammed into him. Cas looked at her confused, “Scarlet?”

She looked up into his blue eyes and it came flooding back. What she’d done to Kryslynn and her family. She quickly looked back to her feet, “I’m sorry Cas.” 

He grabbed her arms, “How are you here? Dean killed you.”

She tried to back away, “Dean killed me? Why?”

Cas sighed, “It was an accident.”

She sighed, “I don’t know how I’m here Cas. I woke up in a field. The mark was gone. Oh my God. Is Dean ok?”

Cas nodded his head, “We got rid of it.” She sighed, “Oh thank God.”

Cas shook his head, “It’s not all that great. In the process we released something called the Darkness.” She frowned, “That sounds terrible. Cas could you take me to Dean. I need to see him.” 

Cas sighed, “I can take you, but I’m not promising it’ll be a happy reunion. He thinks you’re dead. They burned your body.” 

She sighed, “It’s a chance I’m willing to take. As far as I know I’m human now. Why I’m here I don’t know, but I’m here.”


	2. New Beginning 2

Dean threw his phone across the room. 

Sam looked up at him, “Dean are you ok?” He shook his head, “That was someone claiming to be Scarlet.”

Sam gasped, “Who would do that?”

Dean shrugged, “The scary thing is. She sounded just like her.”

Sam looked confused, “What if it was her Dean.” 

Dean shook his head, “We burned her Sam. She’s gone.” 

Sam sighed, “Stranger things have happened.” Dean sighed and walked off.

Cas popped her into the bunker, “Wait here I’ll go find Dean and talk to him.” She smiled, “That’s probably a good idea.” She sat down in a chair in the library and waited. Sam turned the corner and dropped the book he was holding, “Scarlet?” She looked up and half smiled, “Hi Sammy.” 

He bent down and picked up the book, “How did you get here.” 

She sighed, “Cas.” 

Sam nodded, “How are you alive?”

She shrugged, “That I don’t have an answer too. I wasn’t even sure I’d died until Cas told me.”

He sat down across from her, “Dean’s going to freak out. You know he’s going to want to do the test right.” 

She nodded her head, “I figured as much.”

Cas found Dean in the kitchen drinking a beer, “Hey Dean. Can we talk?” Dean looked up and sighed, “Yeah, sure. What’s up Cas?” 

Cas pinched the bridge of his nose, “This is going to sound far fetched and hard to believe Dean, but Scarlet is alive.”

Dean chunked the bottle across the room, “Not you too Cas. It’s not funny.”

Cas ducked, “I’m not kidding. I’ve seen her. I brought her here.” 

Dean growled, “It’s not her. It’s some monster wearing her face.” 

Cas sighed, “Just come see for yourself Dean.” 

Dean stood, “You brought the thing here.” Cas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Yeah I brought her here.”

Dean walked into the library and stopped in his tracks, “Scarlet?”

She smiled, “Hey Dean.”

He shook his head, “No. You’re dead. I burned your body.” 

She frowned, “Do the test if you must, but it’s me. I swear.” 

Dean conducted the test. He touched her with silver, nothing. Splashed her with holy water, still nothing. He sighed and walked off. 

Sam stood and followed him, “Dude are you ok? She’s back. She’s human. Isn’t that what you wanted.”

Dean sighed, “She’s not gonna want me. I killed her remember.”

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, “She called you for help. The first place she thought of going was to you. I think she’s over it.”

She walked up behind Sam, “Can I talk to Dean alone a minute?”

Sam nodded his head, “Be my guest.” Sam walked out of the room and she looked up at Dean. She sighed, “I remember it all now. It was an accident Dean. You didn’t mean to do it.” 

Dean looked at her tears in his eyes, “But I killed you. I killed your only family.”

She reached up and touched his face, “You did what you had to do. He wouldn’t have stopped. I see that now.”

Dean smiled weakly, “What did I do to deserve you.” 

She smiled back, “Who knows? I should be asking the same thing.”


End file.
